


Fic: You Send Me Spinning (Right Round), McCoy/Chapel, NC-17

by fringedweller



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity failure on a starship is not always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: You Send Me Spinning (Right Round), McCoy/Chapel, NC-17

“Well,” said Christine, as she bumped into the light fixture and floated off in a new direction. “This is new.”

Her lover was unable to answer, as he was busy trying to get his foot out his uniform pants. That would have been easier if the artificial gravity on board ship had been working, but it had just suddenly and spectacularly failed. He had been in mid-shuck when the red alert sounded and the gravity failed, and was now somersaulting around the room in a swearing mass of limbs and clothing.

The voice of the duty operations manager sounded throughout the ship.

“All hands, this is the bridge. There has been a temporary malfunction in the ship’s gravity stabilisation system.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” mutter McCoy as he got loose from his pants and came to rest in the top left hand corner of the room.

“The ship is not in any danger from outside attack, and engineering is working to correct the problem. Please remain calm, and, if possible, try to hover over a soft surface. Bridge out.”

The alert klaxon stopped wailing, but the red lights still blinked casting the room with a scarlet glow.

“Try to hover over a soft surface?” giggled Christine. “Easier said than done in most places in the ship. “

“We could try to get to the pool,” McCoy offered. “Landing would be wet but soft.”

“That’s assuming that all the water lands back in the pool before we do,” Christine pointed out.

She was currently holding to the edge of the free-standing wardrobe unit, her long legs trailing out behind her. Her hair, hastily pulled from its pins as soon as they had made it into the CMO’s larger, plusher quarters, fanned out behind her as if she was swimming in water, not thin air.

“Get ready to catch me,” she warned him. “I’m coming over.”

Just like she had been trained in the zero-g sims at the Academy, she manoeuvred herself so that her feet were braced against the wall. She pushed back hard, and propelled herself forward. However, it seemed that McCoy had the same idea, and he kicked off too. He added a half-twist to his movement to ensure that they didn’t collide in the centre of the room, merely tangle together and tumble head over heels.

“What are you doing?” Christine gasped.

“Trying to finish what we started,” McCoy grinned.

“You’re crazy!” she told him, laughing. “How is that supposed to work?”

“Easy,” he grinned. “Come here.”

He gripped her leg and lifted it until she was poised above him. That action sent them moving sideways though the room until they drifted into a bulkhead. Christine grabbed one of the small hand holds indented into the wall in case the gravity ever failed, and wrapped her legs around McCoy’s waist, anchoring them together as she slid down onto his length.

“This is going to be the weirdest sex I ever had,” she laughed, moving experimentally.

“You shouldn’t limit yourself,” he told her, eyes sparkling with mischief. “There’s a whole universe full of weird sexual adventures waiting to be had.”

As soon as Christine’s movements got more vigorous than tiny pelvis thrusts, her tenuous grip on the handhold loosened and they began to spiral across the room. She closed her eyes as McCoy began to kiss his way along the long column of her neck, giving herself over the familiar pleasure that his body gave hers. Their lovemaking was calmer than usual, their movements hampered by the lack of gravity. But somehow the disorienting sensation of zero-g helped enhance the experience, the spinning of her head matching the spinning of sensations centred around her throbbing clit.

Her man was a marvel; despite the fact that they were ten feet in the air and there was no gravity, he was still making her body sing. She clutched at his shoulders, her fingers causing red marks to bloom across his space-pale skin, as she came with a long moan of bliss. She was idly nibbling on his ridiculously kissable lips and pondering the logistics of zero-g blowjobs when a sudden sinking sensation hit her, just before she hit the deck.

“This is Lieutenant Commander Scott,” said a familiar voice from the loudspeaker. “The gravity is now working again. Sorry about that, folks.”

“A little warning might have been nice,” muttered McCoy , who had cushioned Christine’s landing.

“We missed the bed by about a metre and a half,” Christine estimated.

“Maybe we should get Scotty to turn the gravity off again so we can have another go at landing,” he said ruefully, standing and rubbing his hip. He extended a hand to help her up from the floor, but she shook her head and pushed herself into a kneeling position instead.

“Forget about the landing,” she told him, winking. “Let’s book some time in one of the zero-g training rooms on deck twenty two and we’ll see if I can manage what I’m about to do if we’re in mid air.”

“What are you about to do?” McCoy asked, puzzled.

It didn’t take him long to work it out.

[ ](http://www.website-hit-counters.com/website-statistics.html)  
---  
[powered by web analytics website](http://www.website-hit-counters.com/website-statistics.html)


End file.
